Parenthood
by freedomnova
Summary: When Deeks ex girl friend is murdered she leaves his number at the crime scene hidden with her young daughter.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- just got into NCIS LA and am now in love, this little story came to mind so I thought I would write it down.**

* * *

She kept checking her rear view mirror as she drove her heart racing waiting for the moment to see another car. She knew she wasn't crazy and every cop she had talked to made it out to seem like she was, no one believed her but she knew she was being followed. It had been like this for months now running and hiding from that man. She shuttered just thinking about him, she had met him and he had seemed perfect in every way. He didn't care she had a young baby and seemed like he would be the perfect guy to settle down with they had moved in together and all had seemed perfect. Only hee began to get possessive and demanding which caused her to back away, only the more she backed away the more he seemed to follow. She knew the reason he was getting away with doing what he did was because he was a detective and no one believed her, it was always his word against hers and his always won out.

He often threatened her, but was careful in the ways he did nothing ever came back on him, so she was left on her own. No one would listen not even her family, they never took her seriously and thought she was just being paranoid or trying to get attention, but that wasn't the case, even her friends thought she was crazy, after all a well off detective who was good looking seemed on paper like the perfect catch.

She felt the tears welling up in her eyes again this was getting to be to much for her everything was to much. This was her last attempt to get away she had to make it to Los Angles because there was one person there who could help her, who might help her perhaps he was the only one that would believe her. He was the only person she knew that might be able to protect her a cop that couldn't be bought.

Headlights flashed in her rear view mirror and her heart race picked up she tried to keep her focus on driving, but she wondered if maybe it was him following her, could he really know she had run? It was two am when she left he shouldn't even be awake right now to know she left.

Glancing at the time she knew any moment the sun would begin to rise, perhaps when the sun lit up the sky she would feel better, yet she doubted it. The only thing that would make her feel safe was to find the one person she had left that would believe her, at least she hoped.

Movement in the back seat caught her eyes, the little figure sleeping in the back seat shifted and his blonde curls fell to the side of his little face. Her heart hurt just thinking about what could happen to her son if something happened to her, the son she was raising on her own because her parents believed she got herself into this mess, they didn't believe in children out of wedlock. They refused to acknowledge their grandson, and she hadn't told the father. By the time she had found out she was pregnant she had already left the father and moved away she didn't see the point in telling him she hadn't wanted to be part of his life anymore she feared his life would put their child in danger. Now she wished she had stayed because it wasn't his life that got her little family into this mess instead it was her life that put her and her son in danger, this was her fault because she fell for a pretty smile her life was in danger.

She always had a weak spot for a pretty smile hence the reason she ended up with a son, his father had the best smile she had ever seen. He had flashed it to her on the beach just once before she went home with him. It had started off as a one-night stand, but had become more. She had fallen in love with him and he claimed to love her, but she knew better. He would never love her, not love her in the way she wanted. He loved another even if he would never admit it. The way he looked at the other girl had hurt because he never looked at her that way. She had walked away in the end even though he begged her to stay. Right now she wished she had, perhaps he would have eventually loved her the way he loved his partner, he would have learned to love her or she would have learned to be ok with the part of his heart that he gave her.

Her eyes went back to the car behind her she couldn't be sure if it was following her or not. Yet panic still tried to push in, she picked up her cell phone and dialed a number, now that she was close maybe she should let him know she was coming. The baby in the back seat let out a cry, which caused her to jump, and the phone fell from her hand. She glanced back to see the boy was waking up she could tell he needed a diaper change. She glanced in her mirror and noticed the car she thought was following her was now gone. She let out a sigh and noticed a gas station up ahead.

Once inside the gas station she smiled and cooed at the baby while she changed him who giggled at his mother. She moved quickly so she could get back on the road and scooped the baby back up in her arms. She stepped outside the bathroom, but froze as she noticed the car that had been behind her was now parked at one of the gas pumps. She slipped back into the bathroom and glanced around she noticed a basket that held extra toilet paper and quickly emptied it. She put the baby inside and arranged the paper around the child so it was hidden. She took out her lipstick and grabbed a paper towel and quickly wrote a number on it and slip the paper into the child's blanket. The baby had already fallen to sleep.

She walked out of the bathroom looking around her hand in her purse on the gun she had bought to protect herself. Her heart was racing as she looked around. She got in her car and was about to turn around when she felt someone's breath behind her.

"Why'd you run kitten?" a man's voice asked behind her.

He had found her, she inhaled quickly and glanced at the door ready to make a run for it.

"Don't even think about it." He said, she heard a click of a gun, "I told you if you ever tried to leave the only way you would was in a body bag. You should have listened."

"Please." She whispered, "I'm sorry."

"You and I could have been happy." He told her, "We would have been so happy. I would have even raised that little bastard of yours as my own and your parents would have welcomed you back with open arms."

"You don't have to do this." She whimpered, "Please."

"Oh I do Kitten." He growled. Then he pulled the trigger and excited the car. He slipped back to his car and smiled knowing he had won. She couldn't leave him, she should have never tried.

* * *

"So a baby called you and six in the morning crying?" Kensi asked as she walked into the office with Deeks.

"No." he paused, "Well yes, it was weird."

"What was weird?" Sam asked as the two sat down at their desk.

"A baby called Deeks this morning crying." Kensi told him smirking.

"Someone probably butt dialed me." He told them, "I just have a weird feeling about it."

Just then his phone rang again he glanced down and didn't notice the number and declined it. He turned back to the others and was about to speak again, when once again it rang and once again he ignored it.

"Maybe you should answer that." Kensi told him.

"Last time I answered a number I didn't know it was a baby." Deeks said, "And babies and I just don't do well together."

His phone rang again.

"Answer the phone." Sam told him

Deeks sighed and answered he didn't get to say much as the voice on the other end spoke first. Deeks frowned, why was the LAPD calling him?

"Who is it?" Kensi asked noticing the confused look on her partners face.

"A baby?" Deeks asked as the officer mentioned a child found in a bathroom, "Why are you calling me?"

The others had stopped what they were doing and watched him as he spoke.

"My number? Why did a baby have my number?" he listened for another moment and sighed, "I'll be right out." He hung up and stood up.

"What was that?" Kensi asked.

Deeks shrugged, "A murder at some gas station of a woman they think a car jacking, she had baby stuff in the back seat and now they just found the baby hidden in a bathroom, with my number."

"I'll go with you." Kensi said quickly. Deeks just nodded and left quickly his partner in tow.

* * *

o

When they arrived at the crime scene Deeks noticed the car surrounded by police tape. He walked over and flashed his badge

"Mart Deeks." He said, "You called me?" he was about to ask more, but his eyes fell on the woman in the car. His heart fell he knew her. "Katy." He almost whispered. Kensi had walked up and heard him mutter his ex- girlfriends name, the one that had left and broke Deeks heart.

She looked to the car following his eyes and saw the girl slumped over the steering wheel.

"When did this happen?" Deeks asked.

"A little after six this morning." An officer informed, "We thought car jacking."

"You said you found a baby?" Kensi asked.

"Yes." The officer said.

"If she had time to hide a baby then this wasn't random she was running from someone." Kensi told them. "Why else would someone leave a baby in a bathroom."

The officers looked at each other, "She could have been leaving it behind."

"She wouldn't do that." Deeks said finally speaking, "She wasn't that kind of person."

"You knew her?" the officer asked.

"Yeah we dated a while back." Deeks told them.

"That must be why she left your number with him." The officer said looking over to his squad car where a female officer held a crying baby.

Deeks and Kensi looked over at the baby who didn't look much older then a year old. He had fluffy blonde hair that had already started to curl. The two partners walked over and the female handed the baby to Deeks muttering how it had been trying since they found it.

Kensi glanced at the baby then and Deeks, the boy looked just like her partner. "Oh my god." She inhaled.

"What?" Deeks asked.

"Think about it." She told him, "Why would she have them call you?" Kensi's head was spinning, "She was in trouble and wanted him to end up with you."

"Why me?" he asked a little slow to figuring out why his ex girlfriend left his number with her baby.

"Blonde hair, blue eyes." Kensi told him, "How long ago did you two break up?"

"You mean how long ago did she rip my heart out and stomp on it?" Deeks asked.

"Yes."

"Over a year." Then his brain began to understand what she was saying, "Oh no."

"Yes." Kensi said.

Deeks looked at the baby then over at the car shaking his head, "This makes no sense, none. Why would someone kill her, and why would she and I-" he began to ramble, "No-" he glanced at the baby again who still cried, "We are going to solve this case, and find this little guy's father. Yes that is what we are going to do."

"Deeks, maybe you should let the LAPD handle this." She said.

"No." he replied, "I want to find who ever did this, we might not be together anymore, but Kenz I did love her. Loved her more then anyone else."

Kensi glanced down at her feet and back up, "Alright, but the baby."

"He isn't mine, but we will figure out where he belongs." He muttered.

* * *

 **AN-A little something tell me what you guys think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- So my knowledge of crime scenes and some situations, might seem a bit off, but for this story we will just say this is how it goes.**

* * *

After assessing the crime scene the two partners were on their way back to ops with a baby in the back seat. Deeks was quiet as he ran the scene over in his mind trying to make sense of everything. Why was someone after Katy? She had always been a happy go lucky girl she came from a well off family, but by the looks of the car she was driving they weren't helping her out. She had always had a nice car and nice clothing from shopping almost every weekend, money that her father always supplied her with. So why did someone want her dead?

His heart felt heavy as he realized the call he got earlier in the morning might have been her calling for help, all he had heard was a baby crying maybe something happened. After all when looking at the scene the phone was laying on the floor near the gas peddle, maybe she had dropped it trying to find time to hide the baby before her killer got the baby too. He glanced in the rear view mirror at the baby who had fallen asleep as soon as the car had started to move. Trying to ignore the fact the baby did look like him and the time frame could make it possible this was his kid.

Kensi watched her partner out of the corner of her eye, it was very rare he wasn't talking and when he didn't it scared her. When he kept things to himself that was never a good sign, he was upset that much she knew. Last year he had thought Katy was going to be the girl he would marry, he loved her and thought they would last. He never told her why Katy left only that she wanted something more that she thought Deeks couldn't give her. Maybe it was money. Katy always had nice things her father was some big shot lawyer who spoiled his little girl, maybe she decided Deeks could never provide her the life she wanted to live. Yet Katy had never seemed like that kind of person when ever the three of them went out Kensi had liked the girl. She made Deeks smile and laugh and if Deeks liked her that much then Kensi did as well. He deserved someone that would make him happy. It broke her heart when Katy left because she had to watch Deeks with a broken heart and that just hurt.

Her eyes looked in the rear view mirror at the baby, without a doubt she knew this baby was Deeks it looked just like him she knew her partner was only overwhelmed that was why he couldn't see it, or didn't want to see it. Her eyes met Deeks in the mirror and she gave him a soft smile as she drove, she didn't say anything but instead reached her hand over and took his and gave it a squeeze.

He smiled at her then cleared his throat, "I already called Hetty, she already gave the clear to run with this the others are being briefed now."

"Good." She said, "We'll find who ever did this."

"Yeah." Deeks said turning his head to look out the window of the moving car, "We will." Kensi couldn't help but notice that there was a moment his eyes went dark, a moment they went to a place that sent a shiver down her spine.

* * *

"Katy I remember her." Callen said crossing his arms, "It must have hit him hard."

Sam nodded his head as the murder scene pictures came up onto the screen while Nell explained.

"Katy was killed early this morning originally thought to be a car jacking, but she had time to go inside and hide her baby and make it out to the car before being killed."

"Baby?" Sam asked.

Nell nodded as she pulled up a picture of Katy smiling and holding a baby in her arms, a baby with blonde hair starting to curl and blue eyes. The team looked at each other then back at the photo all thinking the same thing.

"The child was found hidden in the bathroom, with Deeks number written on a paper towel." Nell continued, "Deeks and Kensi are on their way back now."

The doors opened and Kensi walked in followed by Deeks who was carrying a car seat. He placed the seat on the table as the baby still slept.

"Nell, pull up the baby's records." Deeks said, "Find out who the father is we should call him and let him know."

The team all looked at each other for a moment thinking the same thing, they all thought they knew who the father was and were surprised Deeks didn't see it.

Nell nodded and clicked on her keyboard and pulled up the birth certificate. "Ok so the baby is name Adaline-" she paused as she read the last name, "Deeks."

"Deeks?" Deeks asked, "I don't think so."

"You are listed on the birth certificate as the father." Nell said softly.

"But I-" he shook his head, he had assumed something like this when he had first seen the kid, but he didn't or couldn't believe it, Katy would have told him. "Its- I- don't have a kid."

"It seems you do." Hetty spoke up.

Deeks turned to look at her, "She would have told me."

"Maybe that's what she was trying to do." Kensi said softly

Deeks looked at the baby his heart racing, what was he supposed to do with the baby he didn't know the first things about kids the most he had come to kids was when he and Kensi had watched Sam's kids for a few hours. "I don't know the first thing about babies."

The baby was now awake and looking at everything in the room. Then a smell filled the room that caused everyone to wrinkle their nose, the baby seemed to almost grin.

Quickly Sam and G made quick excuses to checking out something on the case she they excited the room. Deeks looked at the baby then at Kensi, "Uh"

"I think she needs to be changed." Kensi said taking a step back.

"How do I do that?" he asked.

Nell and Eric looked at each other quickly wishing they could exit the room as well, but knew they couldn't.

"Mr. Deeks." Hetty held up a diaper bag that he had left downstairs at his desk. "Everything you'll need is right here."

Eric and Nell smirked at each other, but when Marty looked at them they quickly turned and began typing at their computers.

"Sam!" Deeks called lifting the car seat and hurrying after the other team member, "You know how to do this, it's all you."

"Oh no it's not." Sam's voice echoed from down the stairs.

* * *

"Deeks." Nell said walking up to him as he finished changing the baby she almost laughed at the look on his face.

"What ever this kid eats." He shook his head, "I will never touch."

"There is a social worker here for her." Nell spoke looking at him waiting to se his reaction.

"A social worker." He nodded his head, "Good they can find out where she belongs." He wasn't sure he believed or wanted to believe the kid could be his. He wasn't ready to be a father; he didn't even know what a father looked like. Hell he had shot his own father.

"Detective Deeks." A woman's voice said as she walked up. She didn't carry a smile or even a look that she cared what was happening right now.

Out of instinct Marty held the baby closer to him he knew what it was like to be taken by social workers, he knew what it was like to be whisked away by people who often said things like 'there is nothing we can do' or 'that is just the way it is.'

"What's going to happen to her?" he asked the woman who looked up at him.

"We will find her a foster home while we try and contact a relative, if we can't find one we will try and find her a more an adoptive family."

Deeks started shaking his head before he even knew what he was doing, "No." he told her, "She doesn't deserve foster home after foster home." He looked down at the baby. "I can't let that happen."

"Unless you are a relative or a registered foster parent I can't leave the child with you." The woman spoke.

"I-" he stopped could he really admit to being this child's father? Did that mean Katy had truly hid this from him? "I think I'm her father."

The woman raised her eyebrow showing her confusion.

"I used to date her mother." He continued, "She listed me on the birth certificate. Honestly I didn't think that could happen without me being there to sign it." He started to ramble so he stopped himself before he said anything stupid.

"Detective, do you have any experience raising a child?" she asked glancing down at a clipboard.

"No." he told her as she wrote something down.

"Do you have someone that could help you out? A support system?" she asked.

"Well not really." He responded once again she wrote something down. "What are you writing on there?" he asked trying to glance over the clipboard, but the woman just looked up at him.

"If you are willing to take the child, and this does check out we will be checking up on you." She told him. Deeks nodded, he still didn't even know if he wanted to or if he even could do this, but something deep down pushed him to call responsibility on the child. He couldn't allow her to think she wasn't wanted by anyone. He knew what that was like, he didn't want that for anyone especially if this child did end up being his own.

* * *

It was later that night as Deeks made it inside his house baby seat and all. He sat watching the baby who was asleep again, luckily it turned out Hetty knew more about babies then anyone thought and had watched the little boy for the day while the rest of the team ran down leads. By the end of the day they ended up with nothing, he wasn't even sure where she had been this past year; let alone where she came from. Why had she been running? Was it someone was after her? Or had someone known that he was the father and went after them because of that?

The baby began to stir so he dug around the diaper bad and found a container that was pink, it had four compartments each with a white powder inside.

"Hmm." He said flipping it over the container he saw it was marked formula. "I have no idea what to do with this." He muttered, he dug around again and noticed a bottle filled with water he noticed a few others as well. He glanced at the container and at the bottle, "Well four compartments with powder and four bottles." He opened one compartment and dumped it into the bottle and shook. "Hmm." He said as it looked like most bottles he had seen. "I should call Sam." He muttered not sure if he did it right.

He pulled out his cell as the baby began to wake up, his little eyes fell onto the bottle and he began to cry, not just cry but scream. "Uh oh" he muttered as Sam picked up.

"What is it Deeks?" Sam asked, amusement in his voice when he heard the baby crying.

"What do I feed her?" Deeks asked, "I found white powder and water it looks right but I have no idea."

"Did you measure it?" Sam asked

"Measure what?" Deeks asked, "It was in some pink container with four compartments I emptied one into a bottle with water she had set up."

"It was pre-measured." Michele's voice called from the other end, "Warm it up in the microwave, test it on your hand that it isn't to hot and let her have it." He heard a small chuckle on the other end, "It sounds like you let her see the bottle, and now she wants it so hurry up."

Deeks hurried and warmed up the bottle then returned to the baby. Who at this point seemed to be turning bright red from the screaming. "She won't take it." Deeks sighed, "What do I do? How do you guys do this?"

"Calm down she can smell fear." Sam laughed.

"I'm glad you think this is funny." Deeks said into the phone, just then the baby took the bottle and began drinking quickly. "She took it."

"Good night Deeks." Sam laughed as he hung up.

Soon after eating the baby fell back to sleep, but would only stay asleep if Deeks held her. As the baby slept in his arms Deeks turned on his computer and began going through pictures. He had thought he was over Katy, but seeing her laying in that car was awful. Seeing her again only let him know he hadn't completely been over her, and now knowing she was gone and never coming back broke his heart. She was gone and nothing would ever bring her back. He saw a picture on his computer of when they were together. He held her on the beach as she laughed her blonde hair blowing in the wind. He looked away and down at the baby.

"How could you keep this from me Katy?" He whispered looking at the baby. He yawned and carefully placed the baby on a bed and surrounded it by pillows. He then laid down beside the baby and fell asleep.

He wasn't sure how long he slept, but it wasn't long before he was woken up by crying. He woke up to the baby screaming, it took him a while, but he got the child to fall sleep again. It happened many more times that night, he wasn't even sure he had more then three hours that night all together.

A knocking at his front door woke him up again. He groaned and glanced at the baby who was still asleep. He glanced at the time and saw he was late for work. He moved to the door quickly and opened it to see Kensi smirking at him.

"Running late?" she asked handing him some coffee.

"She doesn't sleep." He groaned as Kensi let herself in.

"Where is she?" she asked.

"Sleeping." Deeks muttered

She walked into the bedroom and came out with a cooing baby, "She looks awake to me."

"Can you feed her while I get ready?" Marty rubbed his eyes.

"Sure." She moved over to the pink container and mixed the powder, then warmed it for the baby.

Deeks just looked at her, "How'd you know how to do that?"

"I have friends who have children." She smiled as she held the bottle and gave it to the baby. "Now hurry and get ready, Hetty knows we are going to be late, she secured a spot in day care for her we just have to take her before we go to work."

"She thinks of everything" Deeks smiled and left the room to get ready.

Kensi smiled at the baby as it finished the bottle, "Hey Addie." She grabbed a few toys that were in the diaper bag as she set the baby on the floor. The baby laughed as she played with the toys.

"You're good at this." Deeks said leaning on the doorframe after he had finished getting ready.

She smiled and as she stood picked Addie up with her. "Just have more practice then you." She smiled, "You'll get the hang of this."

"If you say so." He muttered as he looked down, he still didn't have his spark back from yesterday, finding out that Katy had died was hard.

"We should get going." Kensi said looking at her partner and giving him a kind smile.

* * *

Deeks sat in the car looking out the window as Kensi drove. Once again he was stuck thinking without saying much, which worried his partner. She was used to him always making a comment about her driving, about someone else he saw but nothing.

"Everything all right Deeks?" she asked.

"I don't understand what she was involved in." he said thinking allowed. "What caused someone to go after her she was just a nice girl who had a thing for surfer guys." He remembered the first day he saw her. He had just finished surfing and had pulled to shore. She had been chasing her dog and it had run right up to him. He smiled thinking about the girl as she ran up as the dog jumped on him apologizing right away. He remembered the way her eyes looked in that moment, he remembered knowing right then and there he had to know her.

" _Marty." Deeks said smiling as he stood up from petting a big Rottweiler that had come running out of nowhere._

" _Katy." The girl smiled pushing her blonde hair behind her ear. "Sorry about this she's just to friendly she runs up to anyone."_

" _And here I thought I was special." He grinned._

"Maybe it was random?" Kensi said although she highly doubted that it was, the girl knew someone was following her that was why she hid the baby.

Deeks sighed and shook his head, "I can't do this Kens." He looked over at her, "I can't take care of a baby."

"You aren't in this alone." She said looking over at him but she saw him look down and away from her. She frowned she was used to the happy joking Deeks but there were times when a darkness would fall onto his eyes, a darkness she knew flashed back to his childhood. There were times she would catch the look in his eyes that broke her heart.

She saw it often after he came out of an op when he had to lie to a girl, when he had to pretend everything that happened in said Op was nothing. She saw the pain that washed over his face whenever a woman who he had met under cover knew the truth. That darkness that she saw from time to time that let her know something bothered him, really bothered him but he would never tell anyone not even her. He hid behind his laughter and jokes that much she did know, she only wished he trusted her enough to fully tell her why.

"I don't know how to be a father." He looked out the front of the car, "I can't be."

"I doubt anyone knows the first time around." Kensi told him.

Deeks turned and looked at her, "Would you really trust me to raise your kid if you weren't around?" he asked.

As they came to a stop outside head quarters she turned to look at her partner, "Deeks I trust you with everything." She said softly.

* * *

 **AN- So here is another one sorry it took me so long to update I hope to be faster in the future.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- I'm sorry about the last chapter guys, when I first started the chapter I wanted the baby to be a boy, then I decided I wanted a girl. I thought I got all the changes correct, but I didn't. Sorry that is what I get for proof reading when I could hardly keep my eyes open.**

* * *

Marty looked at his daughter while she slept. He had now had her just over a week and he doubted he had slept more then a few hours in the whole time. She slept well during the day, but every night she was like an owl, cooing and crying. He still couldn't find out what happened to Katy it was as if a ghost had killed her. Other agencies were ready to shut down the investigation ready to call it a cold case. He wasn't ready. He was meeting Katy's mother today for lunch apparently she hadn't spoken to Katy in a long time not since she left him. They weren't close Katy and her mother she had always been daddy's girl and when her parents got divorced she only saw things through her father's eyes.

She hated her mother for leaving; she hated her mother for cheating but in the end Deeks had figured out both parents had been cheating rich people tended to do that. He sighed thinking about how happy Katy's mother was when she left her husband when she found someone else. The other man wasn't rich like Katy's father, but she had been happy she still was happy.

"Marty." A older woman's voice interrupted his thoughts causing him to look up and give her a soft smile. He gave her a soft smile and stood up as she hugged him.

She glanced down at the sleeping baby, "Is this her?" she asked her voice almost a whisper.

"Yeah." He said smiling looking at his daughter. It was still hard getting used to the idea he had a daughter. "Adaline."

"She's beautiful." Katy's mother said looking up at him tears threatening to spill, "I wish Katy had told me."

"Yeah, me too." He said as the two sat down. "From what I gathered she didn't know she was pregnant when she left and when she found out she was afraid to come back after everything." He paused, "I guess her father cut her off because she refused to end the pregnancy and than refused to put her up for adoption."

"She had to do it all on her own." Her mother whispered her voice sounded defeated. "She could have come to me." She hated her ex husband for abandoning their daughter when she had needed him the most.

"Me too." He told her, "I never wanted her to leave in the first place."

She looked up surprised, "I assumed it was you that called the whole thing off, when I had last seen you two I could see it in her eyes she was in love."

He looked at his hands than back up to her, "I had a ring. I wanted to ask her to marry me and it seemed like one day she just spooked and ran."

The two fell silent for a moment until a waitress came and took their order. Finally Katy's mother spoke,

"How are you doing?" she asked, "With all this?"

"Honestly I don't know." He said looking up at her, "I don't know the first thing about raising a kid. I don't know if I'm doing it right."

He couldn't help but feel warmth when he saw a kind smile flash across her face, "Marty none of us know how to raise a kid." She looked over at the baby, "She looks healthy and she's clean right?"

He nodded his head.

"She's happy, clean, and well fed." She continued, "You are doing a fine job."

He let out a soft chuckle, "I don't know if I can do this honestly, I just couldn't let her go to a foster home." He paused as an image of one of the homes he had been in flashed into his mind. He had been in and out of the homes between when ever his mother was deemed all right to raise him.

"I never doubted you would be a great father." She told him, "Even when I joked about you two having kids, Katy I got excited and you well I saw the fear flash across your eyes."

"I never thought I would actually have one." He told her, "I mean I know I talked to Kensi about it a few times but I never believed I would because I don't-" he stopped.

"Want to be like your father?" she asked leaning across the table and putting her hand on his, "I know without a doubt you will never be that man. You aren't capable of that."

He fell silent, it seemed to be happening a lot lately for him, it was very uncharacteristic of him he knew his teammates were worried especially Kensi.

"Now, I see our food coming out. I want to know more about how you've been since we last spoke." She smiled wanting to move away from talking about her daughter who she still couldn't talk about without feeling guilty for how their relationship had turned out. If she had been a better mother her daughter would have come to her and perhaps she would still be alive. "Anyone new in your life?"

"No." he was almost relieved at the change of subject. "Other then Addie it's just me." In that moment an image of Kensi flashed into his mind. He wasn't sure why she was only his partner right?

"No girl?" she asked, "A guy that looks like you I find that hard to believe."

He grinned, "I have had possibilities." He frowned, "But my work keeps me from finding anything serious. Katy was the closest I came." Again he thought of Kensi and spoke without thinking. "I suppose I only have enough time for two girls in my life, Addie and Kens."

"Kens?" she asked.

"Just in a partner like way, we are partners at work. In a professional like way." He quickly followed, "Partners."

She raised her eyebrow at him, but decided not to push the fact. She couldn't help but smile. She really did like Marty she thought he was the best for Katy. He had been the first person in the girl's life that had made her look past money. He had been the first person to open Katy's eyes to a life where daddy couldn't buy anyone or anything. She had wanted her daughter to stay with the young detective, but in the end her father had won out.

She had thought her daughter was really changing. Marty got her to start visiting and repairing the relationship between mother and daughter. She had thought Katy understood why she left and found love with someone else. Until the day it all stopped it seemed the moment her and Marty broke up she was once again a puppet played by her father.

The two carried on a casual conversation for the rest of lunch. When the baby woke up Marty handed her over to be loved upon by her grandmother. She gave him tips on how to make her sleep through the night and child raising tips in general. Before they said their goodbyes he promised that she would be a part of the little girl's life. He would never dream to getting in between them. As she left she felt grateful that her daughter had found a guy like Marty even if it had been a short time in her life. She was also happy that if the accident of a child had to happen it couldn't have happened with a better man.

As she got in her car she couldn't help but wonder what her daughter had been doing the past year. Why had she only turned to her father? Surely the girl knew she had others who loved her? Even if she had Marty had broken up he would have helped her.

* * *

Kensi knocked but got no answer she debated about turning around and leaving, but knew she came for a reason. She had seen how rundown Deeks had been lately and decided to see if he needed help.

She went inside and what she saw brought a smile to her lips. Deeks had fallen asleep on the couch and the baby was lying on top of him sleeping as well. The image made her heart begin to race. The smile seemed stuck on her face. She had never thought she would see her partner like this. She always knew he would be a good father if he ever got the chance, but the way he acted when kids were brought up she always assumed he hadn't wanted them. At first she had wondered why, but the more she got to know him the more she realized he was just scared of letting down a kid the way his parents had let him down.

Her eyes seemed to move from the sleeping pair to the kitchen. Her smile faded it was a mess and that was so very unlike Deeks. He liked a clean kitchen and a clean apartment. The last time she had seen a mess was after he got tortured and had gone to a dark place. She looked back at Deeks and again to the kitchen. She sighed, she hated doing dishes and cleaning, but she knew Deeks would wake up happy if his place was clean.

She moved to the kitchen and first started with the dishes, it took far longer then she liked because there were so many. She could already hear the comments he would have come up with if he found this pile at her place. After cleaning the dishes she noticed the laundry room seemed to be over flowing. She contemplated for a moment if it was going to far or stepping over some invisible line to do his laundry, but once again decided he needed something clean to wear.

She didn't know how long she worked going from room to room cleaning different things; she was almost surprised the two slept through everything that she did. There were times she tripped or dropped something and still they slept. She smile to herself thinking that the child was defiantly his.

She stopped when she saw his second bedroom in his apartment was starting to change. She saw pink paint started on the walls; she saw a box that held a crib. He was really embracing being a father.

Her head turned when she heard the baby begin to stir. She walked over to the two, Deeks still seemed like he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, but the baby had already begun to wake. Carefully she took the baby off his bare chest and carried her into the kitchen.

"Let's get you something to eat." She cooed at the baby who had already started to give her a soft giggle. "You wake up happy don't you?" she asked continuing to talk to the baby as she mixed a bottle for her.

When the bottle was ready Kensi landed on the counter and held the bottle for the baby as she happily drank her chubby fingers grabbing at the bottle making attempts to hold onto it by herself. Kensi smiled, she knew she wanted children one day, but holding the baby right now gave her what her friends called baby fever. Already many of her friends were settling down and having kids. She looked over seeing Deeks still asleep in the other room and let out a little smile thinking that she could have this life.

She quickly looked back to the baby letting her smile fade, she didn't really think that did she? Did she really want a life like this? Did she want a life where she could look up and see the man she loved sleeping in the next room? And why when she thought of a man she could love did she see Deeks. They were only partner and she had to get her mind on track to always see him in that way. As a partner. She found herself lately comparing every guy she went on dates with against Deeks. That was wrong at times she found herself thinking about him as if he was some ex she couldn't get over.

As she leaned on the counter with the baby in her arms she tried to imagine a future, her future and for some reason she couldn't imagine one without Deeks in it. She couldn't think of any man who she could smile at the way she smiled when she saw him. She knew her smile was different when it came to Deeks he brought out a part of her she didn't even know she had. She knew she smiled more in the past few years with Deeks by her side then she had in her whole life.

At times she wondered if perhaps she was to close to Deeks, if her partnership with him prevented her from finding someone to care about. It seems she only cared for having one guy in her life and that man was Deeks. She knew she shouldn't feel that way, they were partners and that was all they would or could ever be. Yet holding his baby in her arms in this moment she couldn't help but imagine what a life would look like for them in the future. She wanted to be there for him, help him with the baby. They were a team and he needed her. It wasn't like she was in love with him or anything she just wanted to be there for him when he needed her most. And right now he needed someone he was struggling with the baby trying to figure out how to balance Addie and his busy work schedule.

"Who let you in?" A sleepy voice from the doorway interrupted her thoughts.

"You should really keep your door locked." She said ignoring his question, "Anyone could just walk right in."

Deeks raised his eye brow and then a grin spread across his face, "Shouldn't you be out on a date right now?"

She frowned she thought of the guy she had just ditched once again her attempt to find someone and he turned out nothing like she had hoped. A little voice in her head seemed to whisper, _'Nothing like Deeks,'_ but she quickly chased the thought from her head. "It didn't work out." She said wrinkling her nose. "I'd much rather come here." She paused as Deeks grinned at her, "To see this little one." She quickly added, "I can't get enough of her."

Deeks didn't say anything he just enjoyed the image he saw, Kensi holding Addie as the child looked up at her and Kensi smiled down at her. A smile that he couldn't get enough of. He loved the way Kensi smiled it was almost as if her smile would always tell her he was home. Then he looked behind her and noticed the dishes were done, he turned around and noticed the laundry room was clean and the living room. "Did you-" he stopped confused, did Kensi really clean his place?

"I thought I would help you out." She told him grinning, "Don't get used to it."

"Wouldn't dream of it." He smirked.

In the course of the evening Kensi couldn't imagine a better time. She played with Addie as Deeks made food for the two of them to drink, she had only made if as far as a few drinks with her date earlier.

After they ate it didn't take long for Addie to grow tired so they placed her in the little pack and play Deeks had set up in his bedroom. When the baby fell asleep the two found their way to the couch.

"Thanks again Kensi, this was nice." Deeks told her as he glanced over at his partner.

"It was." She smiled back.

"How about a movie, or do you have to be some place?" he asked wondering if she was going to go out with friends tonight.

"I have no where else I'd rather be then watching a movie with you." She told him, "Um-" she paused, "Because you are the only one that I know that will sit and watch a horror movie with me."

He kept up his smirk, "Nah you just love spending time with me."

She gave him a playful glare, "What ever helps you sleep at night." She switched on his smart tv and went to the Netflix app. She scrolled through some of the movies before she found one she had heard was really good. She knew Deeks didn't care what they watched he was easy that way.

Leaning back on the couch next to her partner she tried to focus on the movie, but she couldn't get past the electric feeling she had when she was this close to him, just the two of them on the couch. She heard his breathing she felt as if every movement he made caused her to want to look at him. Finally she dared a peak when she felt him lean against her. She was surprised to see he had fallen asleep and she was now becoming his pillow. Kensi looked at the movie it was only tops ten minutes in, she thought about waking him up, but knew he must be tired if he had passed out the quickly. She smiled and snuggled down into the couch and into him. She wasn't sure how long she watched the movie, but she knew she didn't make it to the end before she fell asleep as well.

* * *

 **AN- I know short chapter I just wanted to get this out there so I could apologize for my poor proof reading on the previous chapters. Again sorry about that guys.**


End file.
